vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Galaco/@comment-5723651-20121110013534/@comment-5723651-20121111003814
I can't believe I was outwrited! xD But don't worry, I'll get you back. Actually, Haku DOES have a voice. But I said it was unofficial, meaning the fans created it. And, yes, people mostly just use Miku's voice for Haku. And I also knew that Teto was a UTAUloid, but most people mistake her for a Vocaloid because of this gossip that she's been adopted by Crypton---which I think is true, but that doesn't make her a Vocaloid. I wish that people would stop mixing up Vocaloid and UTAU, too. It gives wrong information to the newbies who want to know what the two generators are, and it just shows poor research on both the subjects! UTAUloids may sound more or less robotic, but they deserve just as much admiration as the Vocaloids. >:o I know Vocaloid singers share some traits, but I ignore that fact since the majority of the so-called FANS focus on how, let's say. . .Akita Neru sounds like Miku, or how SeeU has a flat voice. It sickens me because people don't focus on the meaning or the voice of the Vocaloid; no, they focus on how the Vocaloids sound. They're harsh and quick to judge and don't give the Vocaloids a chance. And, yes, I know that just like real-life singers can sound alike, Vocaloid singers can sound alike because well, they're voices came from real-life singers! The most unique Vocaloid makes a statement, actually. Their looks are interesting, but when I wrote that, I was talking about their voices. I guess I should have been more clearer. And, sadly, you're right. People DO only focus on the looks of a Vocaloid and not their voices. Isn't that ridiculous? If I ever see another person argueing someone else with only the details of a Vocaloid's or UTAUloid's looks, I'm going to scream and let them FEEL my rage!!!! A Vocaloid's or UTAUloid's looks aren't as important as the voice----the voice shows the potential, the strength, the emotion, and the personality! (Sometimes xD ). Looks don't show as much, that's only the choice of clothes that reveals your opinions on life. I like giving my two scents :D (Yes, I know what that means. I may be twelve, but I'm more advance in thinking and writing techniques than most twelve-year-olds. Just to prove it, I'll tell you what I mostly think it means: Two scents = your two bits or your opinion!). Everyone has the right to voice their opinions, but do they need to be so quick and harsh? People lash out their two bits without even really knowing the voice of the Vocaloid or UTAUloid. Yes, I admit Galaco has a flat voice if not edited. But that doesn't mean she can't sing good---that means you can make her sound more realistic and powerful! It means you can put more feeling into Galaco :) Since you claim you haven't heard her voice, here's a video! :D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dj_0YONfzpg&feature=related and this. . . http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i2dhy7l8vnY&NR=1&feature=fvwp and this too! xD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pzvHX7SDfqk&feature=related Once you're heard it, I'm going to want your opinion!! Heehee <3 ~Angie :) (Oh darn it, I didn't outwrite you. . .)